


Childhood Moments

by Soar319



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, donovan-centric, i just want happiness for desert bluffs fam okay, just a whole lot of fluff and family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: It doesn't matter where a family lives or is like, there are staple moments throughout childhood. And for the case of the Desert Bluffs Family, Donovan experiences these as well, though perhaps in a slightly different manner.AKA Charles and Kevin are wonderful parents and Donovan is living his best life.
Relationships: Charles & Kevin & Donovan, Charles/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Dad

It has been a few months after the Mudstone Abyss incident, Charles and Kevin falling into a routine. On weekdays, Kevin visits around the evening and leaves around midnight. On weekends he spends the night, Donovan preferring those days because he can sleep with both of them if he has a nightmare. Of course, his papa is comforting, but Kevin always felt much safer. Like just his presence scares monsters and shadows away. 

Today was one of those calm days, a comfortable silence in the living room. Donovan sat at the coffee table drawing, coloring in a flower field. Finishing the light blue sky and puffy clouds, he reached over for his juice box, accidentally knocking a crayon off the edge. Before he could grab it, it rolled under the couch and into the shadows. It was his favorite one too, sunflower yellow! 

Looking around, Charles is sitting at his desk, grading papers. He seemed very focused, chewing on his pen and furrowing his brows as he makes a few marks on the paper. Judging by his grimace, it wasn't good marks. Kevin is sitting next to him, a section of the table covered with his supplies; he's knitting three scarves at once. They all have an “E” pattern and in various shades of yellow. Donovan gently tugged on his skirt, Kevin looking down at him with a smile. He sets the scarves and knitting needles down, centipede legs following. 

“What’s up, kid?” He pointed at the couch, Kevin getting up and following him over. He gestures under the couch. “Ah, you lost something there?” He nods. “No problem!” Kevin easily grabbed and lifted the entire couch, Donovan grabbing the yellow crayon. “Ooh, that’s an important one!” He sets the couch back down and smoothes out the fabric. “There you go! Do you need anything else?” Mm. Donovan shakes his head. He just wanted his crayon back. Kevin ruffles his hair affectionately. "Alright." 

“Thanks, Dad.” Donovan says and returns back to his coloring. A small gasp catches his attention back, turning his head to see both Kevin and Charles staring at him. Charles’ pen falls out of his mouth. Did he say something wrong? Should he not have called Kevin dad? But he was, wasn’t he? 

“What… What did you just say?”

“Thank you… Dad…?” Is Kevin angry? Donovan bites his lip, looking down. “Is… Is it not okay?” 

“No, no sweetie! It’s just-” Charles is cut off with Kevin surging forward and scooping Donovan into a mighty hug, twirling around with a squeal of joy. They spin around and around, Donovan giggling as he was thrown into the air briefly and caught with another twirling hug. 

“Oh Smiling God! It’s more than okay! It’s wondrous! Splendid! Yes, yes!” He couldn’t help but laugh as Kevin jumps up and down, finally setting him down when Charles rests a hand on his shoulder. Kevin has that smile, when Charles gets him a new present, when they surprise-visit the radio station, when he shows a new drawing of them all together. It quickly changes to a different one, his expression becoming a little more apprehensive. “Oh… Calling me Kevin must be a little awkward, huh…? Is that why?” Huh? Awkward? He would be okay with sticking with Kevin, but Dad sounded more right! 

“You’re a dad to me, you make me happy!” Donovan explains. “And you make Papa happy too! You make everything feel safe, cheerful, fun-” He notices Kevin is staring at him again, shyly lowering his eyes. “Um… is Dad not good?”

“Oh, no no! It’s okay, if that’s what you want!!” Kevin kisses him on the forehead, black eyes shimmering. “Call me anything you want!” Donovan thinks for a moment. 

“Okay, Dad!” He says finally, and he loves how Kevin lets out a little squeal. After another kiss and hair ruffle he went back to drawing, the other two getting up and moving to the kitchen. Curiosity gets the better of him, Donovan setting the crayon down and peeking into the kitchen; Kevin is leaning against the counter and trembling, biting his lip. Charles is patting his shoulder, smiling.

“He called me Dad, Charles! He called me Dad!”

“I know, sunshine, I know.”

“He thinks of me as Dad! Charles! DAD!” Charles chuckles and nods, Kevin burying his face in his hands with muffled squeals of joy. “He thinks of me as his dad…!” Gently moving his hands away, Charles wipes away invisible tears and kissing the wrinkled corners of his eyes. 

“You take care of him so wonderfully, I don’t see why he shouldn’t call you dad. You more than earned it.” He gently kisses Kevin, caressing his cheek. “Though… you’re okay with it, right? Being a family?” With his free hand, he runs his thumb over the sun tattoo. “I know you, well, weren’t that up for parenting when we first started dating and-” Kevin placed his finger over Charles’ lips, laughing light. 

“Charles, dear! If I didn’t want to take up parenting, then I would let you know!” His smile becomes less playful, lowering his finger. “I’ve been getting better, I think. The whole… negative emotions and discomfort. It’s getting easier. Especially if it’s with you.” Kevin murmurs, Charles kissing his almost-closed third eye. 

“I’m proud of you, dear.” They share another kiss, resting their foreheads together. They stay like that for a moment.

"... I should probably store my non-kitchen knives at the station if I'm going to be committing to the role of a daddy." Kevin says, breaking the silence. "I don't think Donnie should be, uh... in the vicinity of weapons. At least until he hits double-digits." Charles raises a brow, Kevin pouting. "I can't teach him how to wield a knife for self-defense at age ten?"

"Maybe wait till his eighteenth birthday."

"I learned when I was nine, I'm sure he can learn at age ten!"

"Why did you learn at age nine?"

"You didn't?"

"No!" Kevin raises a brow, shrugs, and kisses Charles on his top lip.

"Well, until then, I'll be the protective dad since he's not yet capable of self-defense. That works, right?" Charles rolls his eyes but not without amusement, Kevin giggling.

"Yes Kevin, you can be the protective dad. Though I'm sure you can fulfill many other roles as a dad." They kissed again, back in their little moment of silence. Donovan smiled and returned back to the coffee table, getting a new piece of paper out and drawing a family picture. 

For that week, everytime he called Kevin “Dad”, Kevin glowed akin to a sunray, an immediate smile on his face. He likes how it makes Kevin so happy. Charles smiles whenever he says it as well, especially when they’re with other people; Donovan likes letting them know Kevin is now his dad! He has two dads! And even if a few people looked rather not-happy or doubtful, he knows that Kevin was a wonderful dad. 

" _Desert Bluffs Too, I have an announcement to make! Charles, my darling Charles and I, as you know, have been dating and raising Donnie together for the past few months. Well, last week, Donnie called me 'Dad'. DAD! I cannot believe it myself! I am beyond honored to be Donnie's dad! Oh Smiling God, that moment was like nothing I've ever experienced!_ " The radio said, Donovan giggling to himself. He set the radio down on the coffee table, turning the volume up a bit. Grabbing one of his coloring books, he sat down and began to color. " _In other announcements, the construction of the All-Smiles Desert Bluffs Charter School is almost complete!_ " 

Kevin sounds so much happier as of late. It's nice.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Donovan's first experience with school!

There are other kids, some older, some like him. Are they as scared as him? Or are they excited? What was the word Papa used, anxious? 

Donovan clung to Charles’ leg, shyly shuffling along as they walked to the entrance to the new All-Smiles Desert Bluffs Charter School. Other parents were doing the same, some of their kids running forward in excitement while others lagged behind. He isn’t sure if the fluttering in his stomach is from fear or anticipation. Charles ruffles his curls, adjusting the sun hairpin. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, you’ll fit right in.” Near the entrance, Kevin has his portable radio equipment, broadcasting with the new principal and director of education. He was dressed a little more conservatively today; meaning, a nice button-up and khakis from Charles’ closet, neon stilettos and glittering tasseled shawl from his own closet. 

“ _ Today is a most joyous day, Desert Bluffs Too! Today marks the first day of the All-Smiles Desert Bluffs Charter School! I am here in front of this marvelous building and it just warms my heart to see the next generation, our future, all coming to pursue an education! _

_ As much as I wanted to be the principal, my boyfriend and professor Charles told me I shouldn’t, well… put another weight on my shoulders, as he phrased it. And- oh! There he is! Hiii Charles! _ ” Charles laughed and waved, Donovan perking up and waving as well. Kevin happily waved with his free hand and whatever centipede leg that was not holding radio equipment. “ _ Of course, this is our little sunflower’s, Donnie, first day at school along with several others! I hope they all have a splendid time today! _ ” He muted the microphone as they approached, kneeling down and kissing Donovan’s forehead. “Enjoy yourself, darling.” Donovan nodded and kissed his cheek, taking a deep breath and letting go of Charles’ hand. “ _ Now, a word from the principal… _ ” A teacher helped him to his classroom. He sat in a little chair and desk that had his name, and the first bell rang. 

The first hour was introductions and things they called “ice-breakers”. He met his teachers and classmates, many he already knew; Desert Bluffs Too was a small town, after all. Next was covering what they would be learning this year, such as the alphabet, how to read and write, and vocabulary words; those, Donovan easily recognized. However, there were symbols he didn’t quite recognize, paired with numbers that he had a vague idea of. 

School was… interesting. There are many things he already knew from what Charles’ taught him at home. He didn’t like how he was expected to talk, Charles was okay with him pointing to the answer or writing and holding it up. He can’t just get up to go to the bathroom like at home. Or snack on something. He chews on the inside of his cheek. 

It was like moving to a new town again. New rules, new people, new problems… But it wasn’t all bad! 

The teacher was really impressed with his skill in English and complimented him plenty! He blushed under the attention and tried to not show off as much. He did take one of the more advanced fiction books they offered. But unlike English, Math, with all the symbols, was as new to him as to all of his classmates. When they began, it made sense. Kind of. 

During recess, he looked for his friends from the playground and is relieved to find them on the slides. At least this part is easy, it’s just like being at the park! Just instead of Papa and Dad there, it’s teachers. 

There are other classes like art, music, and naptime. At the end of the day, Donovan put his pencils away in the new pencil pouch Kevin bought. It’s pastel yellow patterned with white flowers. He puts it into his backpack and follows the other kids out to the front entrance, parents all already waiting. It’s difficult trying to see over everybody else and it’s… it’s honestly kind of too loud. Donovan strays closer to the wall, sitting down on one of the waiting benches outside the office. 

“Is your parent here to pick you up?” He looks up, noticing that it’s one of the teachers. The… art one, was it? He looks out to the lot again, but it’s still very difficult to see. “You’re Charles’ son, right? Donovan?” He nods. The teacher walks outside for a bit, waves their hand up in the air, and comes back in. A couple of seconds later, Charles comes through the door, Donovan hopping off the bench. 

“Papa!”

“Hey there, sweetie!” He thanked the teacher and picked him up. “Let’s go celebrate your first day of school with some ice cream!” Donovan clapped excitedly- he loves ice cream! They get into the car and drive to the ice-cream truck, right in the same spot as always. Charles gets raspberry pomegranate, he gets funfetti. They sit on the hood of the car, Charles nudging him with his elbow. “So, how was your first day? Did you find your old friends? Make new ones?” Donovan gave a small nod and pressed against Charles’ side. 

His first day wasn’t bad, but not excellent. It was… a lot to take in. Charles looped an arm around and held his shoulder. 

“Ah, it was a little overwhelming?” He nodded, eating a scoop of funfetti. “I’m sure it will be a little easier tomorrow. The first day is usually pretty confusing and scary.” Charles tapped their spoons together, Donovan smiling and eating another scoop. “Ice cream makes everything better, right?” Right! He tells Charles about his new teachers, how he got a shiny sticker for English, and what his classes were. At home, he gently picks up the radio from the shelf and sets it on the coffee table, right as Kevin comes back from the weather. 

Kevin congratulates everybody for their first day at school and reminisces a bit of his own time in school. He too, had teachers, classmates, and a variety of classes. Donovan widens his eyes as he listens to Kevin talk about how he used to be rather shy and reluctant to talk, unable to imagine Daddy, with all of his extravagant outfit choices and sweet voice, used to be shy of all things! 

“ _ But as time passed, I learned to be more confident with myself! I started off with doing the morning announcements, then school news, sports news, and eventually, I was comfortable with talking! I suppose that is where I got my love for radio hosting! Isn’t it strange, how a little event can shape your entire future? _ ” Kevin laughs, a little too long. “ _ Well. For any of our wonderful students, if you feel shy, don’t worry! The first day is always difficult. _ ” Donovan nodded, despite knowing Kevin can’t see him. 

The next few days go a little better, Donovan figuring out which classes his friends are in so it was easier to meet up during lunch and recess. He gets to know his teachers and classmates a little better. For English, he is moved to a different classroom with older kids. He stays in the corner and doesn’t talk, unsure how to behave around them. They seem nice but like to talk among themselves more than to him. That’s okay, he doesn’t like talking much anyways.

It’s the first time he received homework. Homework, as Donovan found throughout the week, was pretty boring. English was a little challenging, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Math, on the other hand…

“Dad?” Kevin looked up from his table. It looked like he was writing an editorial. “Can you help me with this?” Donovan isn’t sure why Kevin’s eyes suddenly flew open and a giant grin came across his face, or why he launched himself out of his chair and slid across the floor to perfectly stop at the coffee table. 

“Of course!” Well, Dad was always one for the dramatics. 

Charles came home to Kevin teaching Donovan how numbers worked, using his own centipede legs for counting. He raises four legs up on the left side. Donovan counts and says four. Kevin then raised two on the right side, Donovan says two and scrunches his nose up in focus. 

“... Six!” 

“YES!” Kevin claps, moving onto the next question. It wasn’t difficult to see him pulling a party popper with each problem Donovan figured out. It was achingly adorable. 

“How are my two rays of sunshine?” Charles set his bag down on his chair, kissing Donovan on the top of his head and Kevin’s right cheek. Kevin beams and kisses his cheek back. “Ooh, math. Never was my strong suit.” 

“I worked as an accountant before, when we had to let people go in finances!” Kevin’s gaze goes a little distant, then snaps back to focus. “It’s real easy once you find the pattern!” 

The end of the week comes and Donovan learns the joys of “Friday”. As soon as the final bell rings, everybody rushes out of the classroom. It’s very loud with everybody screaming in joy that it’s the weekend. Going outside, Donovan tries to look for the dark red color that is Charles’ car or the really big sunhats Kevin likes to wear. Standing on his tippy-toes doesn’t help much. Several other kids bump into him and he winces after the fifth bump, shuffling over to a more secluded corner to try to look. 

“Are you Donovan?” He blinks, looking up to see a lady kneeling next to him. Was she a teacher? Secretary? Her cheeks look a little strange, like there was skin-colored powder padded on. He nodded. “Ah, you’re Charles’ son! Are you looking for them?” He nodded again. “It must be a little difficult, huh? With all these people?” She stood up and looked around, perking up. “Oh! I see him!” Pointing to the distance, Donovan saw a really big sunhat, like the one Kevin wears. Kevin must be picking him up today! “Come on, I’ll help you through the crowd.” She held out a hand and he took it. 

They begin walking, the crowd much more navigable with the lady in front. He’s thankful for that. They get away from the thickest part of the bunch and head towards the outer edge of the school. The big yellow sunhat is much clearer now. Kevin is turned away, perhaps he was making a call? Perhaps-

“Donovan?!” He blinked. Kevin’s voice came from behind him, not in front. The lady’s grip suddenly tightened, her steps becoming more hurried. He winced as she tugged him forward, stumbling slightly. “Donovan!” He looked behind his shoulder and… Kevin is walking towards them? No, marching over. He doesn’t look very happy. “Donovan, who are you-” The lady froze as he stops behind them, a bead of sweat going down her cheek. Donovan notices the streak left a line through the cakey-looking powder. 

Kevin grabs his hand, and he is more than happy to let go of the lady’s and hug him instead. 

“Daddy!” He scoops him up to rest on his arm, centipede legs balancing his back. “I couldn’t see where you were, so the lady offered to help me!”

“Oh, did she now?” Kevin has a very strange smile on. The lady turns around and has the same strange smile. “Lauren! It is  _ sooo  _ nice to see you!” 

“It is a pleasure, Kev!”

“It’s Kevin.” He pats Donovan’s head. “Well, thank you for helping Donnie through the crowd, even though you  _ completely  _ went past me.” Both of their lips are curled back in very toothy smiles. Kevin points to his cheek. “Oh, is that face powder? Not very waterproof, is it?” Lauren laughs sharply, hands clasping together. Donovan feels uncomfortable- they don’t seem very happy seeing each other. 

“It’s good for general daily use! It’s great! You should try it sometime, it covers up your flaws quite well.” Lauren drew two lines from the corners of her mouth to her ears. “Your smile just hasn’t been the same, you know?”

“Unlike you, I am quite happy with my smile as of now.” Kevin replied, and Donovan can feel him tighten his hold. “Also, if I put on so much powder, well, Charles can’t kiss me on my scars, and that’s his favorite thing to do!” Lauren gagged. “Well, thank you so very much for helping Donnie. We really must be going now though.” He turns on a heel and waves over his shoulder. “Good luck with that cheap cover! Bye bye!” 

Donovan peeks over his shoulder to see the person with the big sunhat and Lauren talking. Lauren glances at him and he quickly looks away, hiding his face in Kevin’s neck. He doesn’t know why, but it feels like she’s mad at him. They walk home. Standing on the porch, Kevin puts him back down, kneeling to get to eye-level. 

“Donnie, remember this: do not go with anybody Papa and I haven’t told you about, okay? If we don’t tell you that somebody else is picking you up, do not go with anybody until I or Papa come.” Kevin rests a hand on his shoulder. “Understand?” He nodded. “Do not go with anybody until Papa or I say it’s okay.” He nodded again. “Good.” They hug, and Donovan wonders why Kevin is hugging so tightly. They go inside, Kevin makes an after-school snack, tells him to go play in the living room, and stares out the window until Charles came home. 

He isn’t sure why he stared so long out the window. Was he watching or looking for something? Someone? Kevin immediately reverted back to his normal, chipper self as Charles toed his shoes off, bouncing over and planting a kiss on his cheek. Dinner passed normally, they cleaned up the kitchen, he watched TV, and bedtime was pushed back an hour because he didn’t have school tomorrow.

Friday really is amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant remember anything from elementary school.   
> this quarantine is doing wonders for my writing lemme tell ya but not for schoolwork


	3. Birthday

Kevin was up before the sun even got a chance to, scuttling quietly around the house. Today was a special day. A very, very special day. He took the dessert cookbook from the bookshelf, the spine tastefully labeled as “Boring Adult Life” so Donovan wouldn’t be interested. Taking every baking ingredient out of the cabinets, he lined up the biggest bowls they owned and flipped to the desired recipe. 

Charles woke up half because of the date, half because the bed was getting cold without Kevin. He moved quietly around to change and wash up, closing the bedroom door with a soft click. Going to the kitchen, he saw Kevin half-covered in dry ingredients, centipede legs working on side tasks. It looked like he was baking for an entire buffet. Making his footsteps a little heavier, Kevin made a noise of acknowledgment as he squinted at the instructions. 

“I see somebody is excited.” Charles chuckled, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. He wiped a bit of flour from his cheek, Kevin giggling. 

“Of course! I want Donnie to be the happiest kid in town today! No, the desert! The otherworld! The whole parallel universe!” Charles quickly put his hand over Kevin’s mouth to stop his voice going any louder, both glancing to the hallway listening for Donovan. No sound. They sighed in relief, Kevin going back to mixing. “Today is going to be perfect. I know it.” They both have been preparing since last week, clearing schedules and meetings to secure today down. Everything was meticulously planned out, as by Kevin’s work. 

“Funfetti cake?”

“Of course, what else?” Kevin unscrewed the top of the sprinkles container and dumped it all into the batter. Charles opened his mouth to ask if that was too much, but then a second batch of batter was poured over the first. 

“... How big are you making this cake?”

“I doubled what the recipe called for. Why?” Now the number of bowls scattered about the counter made sense. Charles tried to help but Kevin shooed him out of the kitchen, insisting he start putting up decorations instead. Streamers, balloons, and ribbons in various warm shades. He also quadruple-checked that all the drinks, food, utensils, and garbage bags were bought and ready. He would have gone for a fifth check, but breakfast was calling. 

Donovan woke up to the smell of pancakes and sugar, eyes widening as he remembered what today was. Getting out of bed in an excited flurry, he rushed over to the door, pushing it open. 

_POP! POP!_

“Happy birthday, Donnie!” Charles and Kevin cheered in unison, pulling their party poppers. Donovan squealed in delight as confetti rained down on him, tackling them both in a hug. Waving his hands excitedly to be picked up, Kevin granted said wish with a grandiose sweep, twirling in a circle. “Who’s birthday is it today? Who’s the birthday boy?” Donovan giggled as he blew a raspberry on his cheek, lightly smacking him.

“Daaaad!” Kevin backed off with a laugh. Charles ruffled his curls and kissed his forehead, beaming ear to ear. 

Breakfast, as predicted, was pancakes topped with plenty of whipped cream and syrup. He scarfed down his birthday cupcake, strawberry flavor! It was the weekend, so he didn’t even need to rush for school. After breakfast, Kevin presented the first present, from Josephine and all the Eriks; new clothes, in his favorite yellow colors! 

“Do you want to come with me to the station today in your new outfit?” Yes! Yes yes yes! Donovan dipped back into his room and changed into his new outfit, smiling as he twirled in the mirror. He really liked the thin white jacket, running his fingers over the fabric. The shirt was pastel yellow with little yellow flower patterns. Grandma Josephine really knew what he liked! The shorts’ pockets had a lump, Donovan pulling out a bracelet; it had a D letter bead paired with a sun charm, the rest of the beads white, yellow, and orange. A little tag on the side said “Happy Birthday” with several ‘E’ signatures. 

He counted to ten Erik signatures before he lost track. 

“Ready to go, sweetie?” Kevin’s voice rang, Donovan putting on the bracelet and his socks. Racing to the door, Charles and Kevin clapped at his new outfit. He couldn’t resist doing a little twirl to show it off. “Oh, Josephine really outdone herself! You look adorable!” Getting a matching hat and shoes, Donovan waved goodbye to Charles as Kevin and he walked to the radio station. Each step had an extra pep to it, himself beyond excited; he loved going to the station, it was so incredibly cool! 

As they walked in, Vanessa floated by with today’s news, perking up as she saw them. 

“Good morning Kevin! Oh! Hello there Donnie!” Vanessa was nice, she made funny faces and can make things float around. Donovan ran up to her and hugged her legs the best he could, bouncing up and down. 

“It’s my birthday! I’m…” He counted on his fingers. “SIX!” Kevin beamed, clapping his hands together. Vanessa giggled and knelt down to Donovan’s height. 

“Happy sixth birthday to you! Are you excited to be Daddy’s special guest for today’s broadcast?” He nodded so hard he felt like his brain rattled. “If you’re thirsty or hungry, we have water and snacks in the break room. Just tell me, okay?” Vanessa is always so nice to him. He nodded and hugged her again, the sensation like holding a cold breeze. They went to the broadcasting room, Kevin setting up the papers. He sat down and helped Donovan into his lap. On the wall, there are various photos and drawings. Donovan was delighted to see that Kevin has his drawings hung up. 

“ _Time may be a social construct designed for us to feel like we are experiencing the passage of growth, but that doesn’t mean we can’t indulge every once in a while!_ ” Kevin said, dipping into his radio voice. He nudged Donovan with a smile, Donovan leaning forward to get closer to the microphone. 

“ _Welcome to Desert Bluffs!_ ” He said, trying his best to mimic Kevin’s voice. It comes out pretty squeaky. 

“ _Today is the most wonderful day, listeners! As you just heard, we have a very special guest today in the studio: my little sunflower, Donovan!_ ” He giggled as Kevin pinched his cheeks. “ _That is because today, spoiler alert, is his birthday!_ ”

“ _I’m six!_ ”

“ _Yes, today is his sixth birthday! A marvelous occasion! I was originally going to make it a town-wide holiday, but after some thought with, of course, my dear Charles, a little personal celebration ruled over. However, if you would like to wish Donnie a happy birthday, feel free to do so!_ ” Donovan clapped happily. “ _So, Donnie, let me know! What was your previous birthday like?_ ” 

“ _We still lived in Pine Cliffs. Papa took me to this really pretty cliffside to watch the fog roll in! It’s like sand but flowy and soft! Then we left town for this really, really sweet bakery so I can choose a cake!_ ” Kevin raised a brow, Donovan shrugging. “ _Papa at the time was also busy getting ready to move. Move here to meet you!_ ” He giggled. “ _Then we had a little party! He gave me my flower hairpin! I love it so much!_ ” Leaning back, he rested his head against Kevin’s arm. “ _He let me stay up extra late to watch the stars and told me so many stories._ ” 

“ _Does he throw good parties?_ ”

“ _I love every single one! I know he is super busy but he always makes sure I’m happy._ ” Donovan looked down, playing with the edge of his jacket. “ _He does so much. So much for me._ ” There’s a pause, Donovan staring at the ground. Kevin smiled softly, kissing his forehead before he continued thinking. 

“ _It sounds like a very scenic birthday!_ ”

“ _I like the sky! It’s so pretty!_ ” It’s a big reason why he likes airplanes so much, they go hand in hand. 

“T _hank you, Donnie, for that most lovely talk!_ _As much as I would love to dedicate this entire broadcast to my little ray of sunshine,_ ” Kevin kissed his cheek, “ _this is still community radio, so let's take a little peek at traffic, shall we?_ ” Oh, this is his favorite part. Donovan watched with shining eyes as Kevin closed his eyes and the triangle tattoos under said eyes began to glow. Opening his eyes back up, the usual void-black was shining with thousands of glittering specks, as if a universe took residence inside. He doesn’t even know what traffic is or what he’s saying, but it sounds wonderful all the same. 

A centipede leg slid over some paper and colored pens at one point, Donovan doodling as Kevin covered the community calendar. His voice feels like a warm blanket, speaking words that he understands individually, but not together. Donovan smiles at the idea that one day, he’ll be able to understand Kevin’s broadcast like everybody else. They press the button to go to the weather together. 

“Come on, let’s get you a snack.” He is a little hungry. Kevin and Vanessa chat over the coffee machine as he munches on a granola bar. It’s sweet and salty, with bits of dried raspberry. “Take your time eating. Come to the broadcasting room whenever you’re done.” The break room has a cheerful, relaxing melody coming from an old, old music player. Vanessa sat or floated next to him as Kevin went back to the studio. 

“Are you excited for anything in particular today?” She asked. Donovan took a bite. He’s equally excited for everything! Who knows what other surprises his parents have in store? “Heh, so you’re just going along with the ride?” Yep! Vanessa chuckled, ruffling his hair. It feels like a light breeze passing through his curls. He glances to the broadcasting room, wondering if the weather is still going. “That’s right, it’s going to be your first time celebrating with Kevin, huh?” Mmhmm. “How is he doing so far?” Two thumbs up! Another two thumbs up! He would do several more, but he only has two hands. 

As long as Charles or Kevin is with him, he’s happy. 

“Finished with that?” He threw out the granola wrapper and paper cup, Vanessa taking him back to the broadcasting room. Kevin is talking about Morning Bird Records and their newest collection of weather pieces, done in collaboration with the Temple of Joy. Donovan climbs into Kevin’s lap and his monologue continues smooth like silk, hugging Donovan and patting his curls as he encourages residents to drop by the music store. 

Kevin’s voice reminds him of the fog in Pine Cliffs. Rolling in slow, languid waves, spreading across the land. To some, foreboding and unsettling. To others, peaceful and serene. Donovan finishes his drawing to the last-minute news of portals appearing on the edge of town again. 

A familiar guitar melody began to play, signifying the end of the broadcast. He puts the colored pens and crayons away. 

“ _Remember, a drop of blood a day keeps the shadows at bay!_ ” Donovan scooted closer to the microphone. “ _And as always, until next time, Desert Bluffs._ ” Kevin angled the microphone down. 

“ _Until next time!_ ” Donovan finished. He got to shut off the broadcast and turn on the sounds of hundreds of centipedes scuttling over marble floors. Turning back to Kevin, he beamed, clapping happily. “We did radio together!”

“Yes we did! You did such a wonderful job too!” The sound of a car parking outside caught both of their attention, Kevin smiling and picking him up. “I have an idea of who that is. Let’s go get some fresh air.” Sauntering out, Donovan gasped as he saw Charles, waving his hands. 

“Papa!” Kevin let him down so he could run over and hug him. “Did you hear me talk with Kevin? Did you?”

“Of course! I listen to his broadcast whenever he’s on.” Charles and Kevin exchanged kisses as per usual and exchanged a few quick words that went too fast for him to understand. Two more cheek kisses before Charles smiled back at Donovan. “Dad has a few more things to do. How about going to the arcade?” The arcade! Yes, yes please! Hugging Kevin’s legs as goodbye, he hopped into the backseat. Charles shut the door, both waving goodbye as they drove off. Kevin did the same, a big smile on his face. 

The arcade is every kid’s dream to run wild in. It became reality as Charles held out the play card, winking and gesturing to the neon-lit music-blasting paradise. 

“Go have as much fun as you want!” Donovan stared at the card, looked at the arcade, looked at Charles, the arcade, then back at Charles again. Charles grinned and nodded. “Go ahead!” Clutching the card like a lifeline, he beelined straight for the plushies. Charles followed to make sure Donovan didn’t go too wild. But he did also buy a giant rainbow cotton candy stick because he wanted one, so if a sugar rush happens… it’s his birthday. He’ll let a few things slide. 

As Donovan focused on getting what looked like another giraffe plushie, Charles checked his phone and smiled as he saw he got a Twitter DM from Kevin. Opening it up, he stifled a giggle; Kevin took a selfie of himself covered in icing and food coloring, grinning above a tray of cupcakes with sunflowers made of said icing. There was a swab of yellow frosting on the corner of his mouth. 

_how is donnie doin? :smiling sun emoji: :cupcake emoji: :smiling knife emoji:_

He raised his head. Donovan squinted his eyes and stood on his tiptoes, nudging the key two centimeters to the left. Satisfied with the positioning, he pressed the confirm button, eyes laser-focused as it moved forward towards the opening. He let out a whoop of joy as it perfectly passed through, pushing the plushie down into the dispenser. Pulling it out, he ran back to Charles, holding it up proudly. 

“Papa! Can you hold this too?” Charles added that to the many other plushies hanging off his arms. Donovan ran off again to find another machine. 

_He’s having the time of his life._ He struggled to get a good camera angle, wondering how Kevin does it so effortlessly. He managed to snap a decent selfie with all the prizes. _And really good at the arcade machines, do you think Erik taught him something?_

_oh 100% they banned from the arcade for a reason :demon emoji: :laughing pentagon emoji:_

He had to pocket his phone and chase after Donovan, who seemed to be drifting towards the shooter games. Not that he didn’t want Donovan to play such games, but because those required blood waivers and that was too much of a hassle. They stopped a bit for lunch after a round of crasher cars, Donovan arranging all his new toys in the seat next to him. 

“Enjoying today so far?” Charles asked. Donovan nodded and sipped away at his apple juice. 

“I love it, thank you Papa!” His smile is bright and cute, swinging his legs back and forth under the table. He munches through the Kid’s Meal, which from what Charles read and guessed, were pear slices, fried cactus crisps, and a burger with either beef or snake. He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t hear the cashier very well over the arcade speakers. It all tasted pretty good. “Papa?”

“Hm?” 

“Where’s Daddy? Is he still at work?” Charles dipped a cactus crisp into catsup, marveling at how it was both crunchy and soft. 

“He’s busy preparing for an event.” Donovan looked down at his plate, playing a little with the remains of catsup. “But don’t worry, he’ll be at home tonight! He personally promised so.” Charles was surprised to see Donovan sigh in relief, but did not comment further. They finished lunch and returned back to draining the arcade of their stuffed animals. 

As evening crept forward, the backseat filled with plenty of plushies and prizes, Donovan slept half-buried in the pile. Charles made sure to drive slower to not disturb him, glancing every once in a while at the rearview mirror. Donovan had a smile on, cuddled with a fox plush. Arriving home, he shut the engine, taking a deep breath. Opening the backseat door and gently shaking Donovan’s shoulder, Donovan sleepily sat up with a yawn. 

“Come on, we’re home.” He helped Donovan out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Donovan blinked at the number of cars around their house, glancing up at Charles. He just got a smile and wink in return, Charles scooping all the plushies up. They walked up together to the front door. As he was busy fishing for the keys, Donovan looked at the windows. They were all dark. Was Kevin not home yet? He felt his mood dampen a little. “Ah, here they are!” Charles unlocked the door. “Can you help me open it up, sweetie?” Donovan nodded and turned the knob, pushing it open. 

_POP! POP! POP!_

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DONOVAN!” Kevin, his friends, their parents, Josephine, and all the Eriks shout, pulling party poppers. The lights all turned on, revealing a house filled with party streamers, balloons, confetti, and presents! So many presents! Donovan squealed in delight, charging forward and tacking Kevin in a hug.

“DADDY!” He switched over to hugging all his school friends and waving at their parents, then to hug every Erik and of course, a big hearty hug for Josephine. His eyes were as wide as saucers, trying to take everything in; the food, decorations, music, and all his friends! Oh, and the games! The Eriks are absolutely amazing at coming up with games! 

He wanted to start crying of joy, opting to just hug Charles and Kevin again. They both laughed and hugged him back, Charles caressing his cheek. 

“Go have fun, sweetie.” He smiled, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Donovan played in the living room with his friends, beyond excited to play games with all the Eriks as well. The parents chatted with Charles and Kevin, complimenting the decorations that Kevin was very, very happy to mention that was all Charles’ work. 

When Kevin brought out the cake, Donovan was pretty sure he broke something with his scream of delight. Six bright yellow candles! The fire sways and glows as everybody sings happy birthday, Donovan mesmerised at how it went from black to blue to yellow to white. Kevin recites a blessing. Charles bent down next to him, smile warm. 

“Don’t forget to make a wish.” Donovan put his hands together, made a wish, and blew out the candles. Everybody cheered and split the cake up, the size making it possible for all the Eriks to also get reasonably sized slices too. Donovan dug into his slice, flapping his hands at how sweet and delicious it was! Oh, he wants this for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert! 

The doorbell rang, Donovan blinking and looking up from his plate. Both Kevin and Charles exchanged a glance, Charles waving his hand nonchalantly. 

“I’ll go get it, do you mind refilling the snack bowls?” Charles set his plate and glass down, strolling to the foyer as Kevin went to look for the snacks. Curiosity bubbled forth, Donovan glancing around; everybody was pretty busy with eating the cake and talking. Sliding off his chair, he hurried after Charles. Who else would come? The music and chatting hid his footsteps pretty well, though he took a little more caution as they got further away from the party. Peeking from behind the flower vase stand, he watches Charles unlock the door, craning his neck to see who it might be. 

“Oh, hello Ms. Mallard.” Who is that? 

“Hello, Charles!” A woman’s voice. It sounds familiar. Donovan went to get a better look, freezing when Kevin suddenly appeared, sleeves trailing horizontally at how fast he was marching over. Charles blinked as he grabbed his shoulder, moving aside. Kevin immediately puts himself between her and the doorway. “Oh, hello to you too, Kev!” His centipede legs are raised like scorpion tails. One hand is on the door, nails scraping against the wood. 

“It’s Kev _in_. And hello to you, Lauren!” Oh, the lady with the weird powdered cheeks! The lady that Kevin speaks to in that… weird, sweet, sweet voice. Like if the syrup on his pancakes were bitter. Donovan shudders at that flavor idea. 

“I heard it was Charles’ little boy’s birthday today!” 

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“Since you’re his babysitter-”

“Actually, I’m his stepdad.”

“And we used to be coworkers, I thought to bring him a present!” Donovan perked up at the sound of another present. 

“Oh, that won’t be needed! He has plenty of presents already. I don’t want to spoil him too much. Thank you for stopping by!” Before he could shut the door, she shoved her foot in the doorway. 

“Don’t be such a cactus, Kev!” 

“It’s Kev _in_. Again.”

“I just want to wish the lucky boy happy birthday! Here, see? I got him what I got you! A Strexpet!” Donovan and Charles flinched as Kevin’s centipede legs stabbed into the wall, the door splintering in his grip. His nails penetrated into the wood. Charles quickly put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. 

“Sunshine, let me-” One of the legs shoved him back, preventing him from coming close to the doorway. 

“Such a throwback, huh? I think this will suit Donnie just fine! It’s very low-maintenance. It has a 72-hour battery life and only needs 2 hours in sunlight to perk right back up!” Kevin was so still, Charles wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. “I won’t bore you with the rest, I’m sure you can teach him how it works.” Something is thrust into Kevin’s hand. The silence that falls is suffocating. Kevin exhales and smiles so hard, his gums bleed. 

“Thank you, Lauren!” He said. Each word sounded like he was ripping his teeth out. “Well, I should really get back to the party now. Also, last time I checked, aren’t you exiled from this town? On account of that atrocious frown.” She sputtered an answer. “I’ll let it slide, don’t you worry! It is my son’s birthday after all!” Kevin laughed. It’s like if somebody took a sitcom laugh track, chopped it up, and rearranged it blindfolded. “But please, see that I don’t ever find you near here, the station, or this town _ever_ again. Okay? Thank you, happy smiles!” 

He all but slammed the door in her face, locking it immediately. In his hands was a grotesque mixture of fur, metal, and somewhat flesh. Before Charles could ask what it was, Kevin immediately crushed it in his hands, destroying the wires and circuits. Throwing it onto the ground, he stomped and ground his heel into it, turning it into nothing but shredded metal. 

“Kevin, Kevin-” Charles quickly grabbed his hands, resting one of his on Kevin’s chest. “Take a deep breath. Calm down, take a deep breath.” He moved him away from the mangled mess on the floor, holding his shoulders. Kevin took a shuddering breath, burying his face underneath Charles’ chin. “It’s okay, just follow my breaths.” Rocking back and forth, he took steady deep breaths, continuously murmuring reassurances for Kevin to follow. 

Eventually, Kevin stopped trembling, breaths more or less steady. Charles gently kissed him, resting their foreheads together. 

“Do you want to stay in the bedroom for a little bit? I can keep an eye on the party until you’re ready to come back out.” Charles said. Kevin bit his lip, glancing to the side. “The party is winding down anyways. There is not much left to do.” 

“... Okay. Let me just…” Kevin gestured to the scrap metal, Charles tentatively letting him go. Picking it up with his fingertips, he flung it into the trash, swept up the smaller parts, and wiped away any stains. Kevin retreated into the bedroom as Charles returned to the party. 

Donovan crept over to the trashcan and peeked inside. The Strexpet was half-covered with paper towels, two lopsided beady eyes staring out. Tufts of fur stuck on the broken pieces of metal. The entire thing looked… creepy. Even before Kevin crushed and pulverized it. 

Yeah. He’s not upset about losing this present. That didn’t look like something he would like anyways. Also, if it made Kevin _that_ upset, he doesn’t want it either. 

The party continued for a little longer, at some point Kevin rejoining, though staying much closer to Charles this time around. Eventually, the parents and Donovan’s friends needed to leave, Donovan happily hugging them and promising to attend their parties. Josephine and the Eriks were the last to leave, since he made it a point to hug every Erik that came. 

“Thank you for coming!” Eventually, even they disappeared from view, Donovan feeling his birthday coming to an end with a yawn. He didn’t want to go to bed just yet, opting to finish his second cake slice at the dining table as Charles and Kevin cleaned up. 

They’re fighting over who does dishes, trying to elbow the other away from the sink. Settling on doing it together, it does not come without throwing soap suds and water droplets at each other. Kevin sneaks a kiss to throw Charles off-rhythm, snatching half of his stack in the moment. He cackles as Charles lightly smacks him with a wet dish towel, trying in vain to get his dishes back ranting again how Kevin does too much work. It looks like they’re both in their usual moods. Donovan cut a little square from the slice. 

Before, in the far, far recesses of his mind, it was just him. Then Charles came, and as one parent gave the same amount of love as two. He worked hard, especially for his birthdays. It was nice, it really was, but also… kind of lonely. Not for him, he loved every birthday Charles threw for him; they were perfect, he wouldn’t wish for anything different. 

No, it felt lonely for Charles. Donovan took a bite. He thinks there is a memory of a time where somebody else was singing and dancing with Charles, but it was so long ago and hazy, he can’t remember if it was on a birthday or if it happened at all. He took another bite. Kevin dries the dishes and Charles puts them away. They clean up the majority of the mess, leaving the confetti and streamers for tomorrow. 

“Did you have a good time, dear?” Charles asked as he changed into his PJs. Donovan nodded enthusiastically. “I’m happy to hear so! What was your favorite part?”

“Everything!” He always answered everything. He loved everything Charles did! “Thank you so much! Today was so, so fun!” His excitement ebbs away a little, eyes drifting to the ground a little. “... Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Did you have fun today?” Charles blinked, Donovan looking back up at him. “You don’t look tired. You used to look tired after birthdays.” He taps under his eyes. Charles always had dark circles under his eyes at the end of a birthday. “And… And maybe you didn’t have as much fun before…” 

“Donnie…”

“But you looked like you had fun today with Dad! You look happier!” It was true! There weren’t any circles tonight, he was still smiling the same way he did in the morning. Even with the… mishap of whatever a Strexpet was, the rest of the night wasn’t ruined. “Dad, he makes you really happy, right?” He hoped that was right. He really wants it to be right. Charles sighed, a soft smile on his face. 

“He does. He’s like a concentrated ray of sunshine, shining through even the darkest storm clouds. He makes me incredibly happy and has already brought an immeasurable amount of joy to me.” Charles rested his hand on Donovan’s shoulder. “I hope he brings you happiness too.” He does. Kevin always is sweet to him, even if they had a rather rocky start. But even back then, he wasn’t mean at all. 

“... He’ll be here for my next birthday, right?” Donovan mumbled. As if on cue, a pair of arms wrap around him, followed by a warm and toasty blanket fresh out of the dryer. 

“I’m not missing a single one of your birthdays, Donnie.” Kevin said, draping the blanket over his shoulders. “Speaking of which, one last present, from both your papa and I.” He presented a little box to Donovan. “Here you go!” 

“Thank you!” Opening it up, he gasped. A glittering sun pendant sat on a little velvet cushion, shining in golds and reds. The center jewel’s surface was rounded, cold to the touch. Eight golden rays protruded out, spaced in a way where he could thread his fingers between each ray. Kevin opened the curtains, letting the sun hit the center jewel; Donovan widened his eyes as it glittered and shone within, like there were several suns inside. 

“It’s called sunstone. During my… time with a friend, he taught me all about rocks! This is one of my favorites.” Charles lifted it out and adjusted the chain, placing it around Donovan’s neck. The pendant reached to about his chest. Donovan ran his thumb over the sunstone, the cold surface soothing. He rubbed it repeatedly, making circles. 

“It’s so pretty…” If he thread his fingers between the rays, the jewel pressed perfectly against his palm. He wasn’t sure why, but it made him more relaxed, calm. “Thank you! I love it!” Both Kevin and Charles bent down so Donovan can hug them both at the same time. Drawing the curtains closed once more and setting the necklace on the nightstand, Charles tucked him into bed. Two good-night kisses. 

“Happy birthday, Donnie.” Charles and Kevin said, Donovan giving a sleepy smile back. He closed his eyes and snuggled with one of his new stuffed animals. It’s a blue giraffe with fluffy white polka dots. It smells like cotton candy. He heard the bedroom door open and close, footsteps moving away from the door. 

Before he dozed off, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up the pendant again. Crawling over to the window, he cracked open the curtains, watching the suns inside shimmer and glow. He ran his fingertips over the rounded top, pressing it against his cheek. It warms up slightly. 

It reminds him of Charles and Kevin. It feels like they’re right there with him. 

Closing the curtains, he carefully set it down next to his pillow. Hugging his stuffed giraffe, he drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face. 

Best. Birthday. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> desert bluffs family doodle at the end because there isn't enough in this world


	4. Picnic

“ _An update on a previous report! People wearing black suits and orange ties have been spotted standing around the mound of mud that is City Hall, handing out flyers for a new organization._ ” Kevin felt his smile twitch down into a grimace as he gazed at one of said flyers. He heavily dislikes even holding it with just his fingertips. “ _I do love the orange-yellow palette, but… I must say, they are making quite a few bold claims! Sudden drive in motivation and energy?_ ” Oh, he knows. He is very well acquainted. He rests a hand over the red marks over his neck, ignoring the prickling pains. “ _Enhanced physical capabilities?_ ”

Oh, he is _very_ well acquainted with that. Too well. His centipede legs clack against each other, sounding not of metal and screws. He clacks them together often to make sure he doesn’t hear metal. He pauses to compose his voice, grinding his teeth on his bottom lip. His mouth tastes of copper. 

“ _I don’t know about you, but this sounds quite like a… scam, to me. I know I am usually very welcoming towards new and upcoming groups! But… But from personal experience, this…._ ” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “ _... does not sound very promising. I would advise against joining this new organization._ ” He tosses the flyer into the trash can. “ _Let’s not end on such a dampening note. Here is some wonderful news!_

 _In a strange, but not unwelcome turn of portal shifting, an oasis has appeared along the outskirts of town! It is a rather large lake filled with blue waters, like, suuuper blue waters. It also faintly glows. We don’t know how deep it is yet or why is it so blue, but if somebody wants to figure it out, feel free to do so! The area around the oasis, oh how wonderful! There are so many palm trees, flowers, and greenery!_ ” Kevin clapped happily. “ _Certainly adds a bit of flair to our homey little town!_

 _I just thought of something very important I need to get to. Stay tuned for the sound of kitchen tools and closet rummaging! Until next time, Desert Bluffs! Until next time!_ ” 

Not even a second after the broadcast ends, Charles’ phone rings. Donovan looks up from putting the radio back on Kevin’s table. Charles was putting his books back on the shelf, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he slid another book back. 

“Hello, dear?” They both jumped as Kevin’s voice exploded through the phone. 

“ _WE HAVE TO GO ON A PICNIC!_ ” Kevin yelled, every bit of his voice filled with excitement. “ _Oh Charles, please please please!_ ” Donovan’s eyes widened at the word picnic, immediately rushing over and giving Charles his best puppy-eyes. Charles laughed and nodded, bending over to pick up the books he dropped. 

“I think Donnie agrees with you. When do you want to go?” The call ends and the front door slams open. Kevin stands at the doorway, a dust cloud still clearing up behind him. Charles and Donovan stare. “... Did you just ru-” 

“Now! Everybody is going to want to go too, so we need to secure a good spot!” Kevin said, practically skidding across the house to the bedroom. Charles gently nudged Donovan, motioning he should change out of his PJs. Donovan rushed off and opened his small closet. He chooses his favorite orange t-shirt with the swirly sun design and yellow shorts. Of course, his sun pendant too. 

Going back to the kitchen, Charles is preparing sandwiches, cutting the crusts off. He cuts the sandwich diagonally, getting four neat triangles. He puts them in neat rows in a container, looking over his shoulder. 

“Sweetie, can you go find our old picnic basket? It should be in the closet, lower shelves.” Donovan opened up the closet and looked around. The lower shelves are where they put all the things they brought from Pine Cliffs. He moved a few bags and trinkets around, perking up as he spotted the basket tucked away the corner. It was a little dusty and the cover was a bit loose, but still intact. He brings it back to the kitchen. “Did you find it?”

“Mmhmm!” Their old picnic blanket is still folded and tucked inside. Charles packed the sandwiches and some dessert cups, sorting in a Tetris-formation. He washed and wiped his hands. 

“Alright, let me go get ready and we’ll head out.” Donovan waited patiently at the dining table, playing with his sun pendant. Kevin and Charles come out together, Charles dressed in one of his floral patterned shirts, cargo shorts, and of course, his professor blazer. Kevin has one of his summer dresses with the teeth belt, paired of course with white stockings speckled with red. 

They arrive at the oasis relatively early, a few families here and there already setting up. They chose the shade under a palm tree and laid the blanket out, finding with a laugh that it was a little too small to fit all three of them. 

“To be fair, I got this when it was just Donovan and I.” Thankfully, he had the hindsight to bring another blanket, just layering it on top of the first. Breaking out the snacks and drinks, Charles brought his mug, Donovan content with sticking to the juice boxes, and Kevin more than happy with his champagne glass. Not filled with champagne, but grape juice, which was just wine that hasn’t hit college. 

The weather could not have been more perfect. Donovan enjoys the relaxing atmosphere and coolness of the shade, listening to Kevin and Charles chatting. They don’t often get to do things together. Charles is usually grading and preparing lessons. Kevin is almost always working on something; it seems to change each passing day. 

He finds some flowers with long stems, swaying in the desert breeze. It’s a bit away from Kevin and Charles, but still close enough. There’s a memory, in Pine Cliffs, when it was just Charles and him, still early on in their relationship. Donovan glanced behind him and sees him and Kevin laughing. He tucks a stray curl behind Kevin’s ear and kisses the corner of his lips, right where the scar begins. Kevin returns to peck with his own kiss, taking his sunhat and plopping it on Charles’ head. 

Turning back to the flowers, Donovan got a few, laying them out in front. He recalls the memory, tying and twisting the stems together. 

_“And then you slide it under this one…” Charles’ fingers guided his own. The crown was steadily taking shape_ _, small and delicate. “You want all the flowers facing outwards.” His fingers aren’t as dextrous as Charles’, small and chubby and clumsy. Nudging the last stem in place, he held the crown up. It was more grass and pine than flower, but it was still very pretty. “Now, make sure it’s secure.” Two little tugs. It held its shape._

_He held it out for Charles and felt him gently placing it on top of his head. Charles takes his phone out and goes to the camera, taking a picture. He looks at the picture and smiles at him, bright and warm and sweet._

_“You look adorable!” Taking the phone, he looks at the photo. The corners of his lips twitch, the faintest smile forming._

_It looks nice. The crown looks nice on him. He hands Charles’ phone back._

_“Do you like it?” He does. He really does. “I’m happy to hear that, Donovan!” His heart still skips a beat whenever Charles calls him a name. Donovan. It’s nice. He likes the name too. “Here, do you want another apple slice?” Yes please._

“What are you making there, Donnie?” Kevin’s voice brings him out of the memory. Donovan pursed his lips in focus, sliding the last blade of grass into place. He gave it a few tugs to make sure it was secure; it doesn’t look quite like what Charles could make, but it was pretty good. He went back to them, hiding it behind his back with a smile. 

“It’s for you!” Kevin perked up. “Close your eyes!” He did so, Donovan gently placing it on top of his head as if it was a precious tiara. Charles grinned, adjusting it so it sat perfectly on Kevin’s head. “Done!” Kevin took out his compact mirror and looked, squealing at such a high frequency they couldn’t hear it. Or silently screamed. 

“Oh my Smiling God! OH! It’s beyond gorgeous! Even he likes it, and he usually doesn’t like anything I wear!” It was a bit lopsided, a little crooked, more grass than flower. Kevin looked like it was adorned with the most precious gemstones. “Thank you so much, Donnie!” Donovan giggled as he showered him with kisses. He glanced at Charles, Charles giving a knowing wink. 

Kevin refused to take it off, the sunhat now residing on Charles’ head instead. He also was beaming ear to ear, stopping every once in a while to look at himself in the mirror again. Charles fed him bites of sandwich, clinking mug and champagne glass together. They’re both smiling and happy, Donovan feeling fuzzy and warm. 

“Can I play by the lake?”

“Sure! Just don’t touch the water, okay?” Running to the lake, he looked for any cool rocks along the sore. There were big and small ones, grey, black, brown, white, and everything in between. The bigger ones were closer towards the lake edge, Donovan kneeling on one of the flatter ones. He leaned forward and looked at the water surface. 

It’s so blue, like the slushies from 8-10. His reflection looks back at him. He has curly black hair with a sunflower and sun hair clip along the left side. Brown eyes and a button nose. Chubby cheeks. He reaches up and pokes his cheek. 

_His reflection looks back at him. It’s a little hard to see with the fog and pine trees casting shadows, but he can see._

_The flower crown is a little lopsided now, tilting more towards the left side of his head. He doesn’t know what color his eyes are, or how to describe his hair. His cheeks cave in a little. He pokes his cheek and wonders what’s the hard part jutting out above._

_“Are you looking at yourself?” A reflection appears to the right of his. Charles sits down next to him. He smiles. “What are you thinking about right now?” He pokes at his cheek again. He doesn’t like how they cave. He retreats from the lake, suddenly feeling an aching in his chest. “Donovan?” The name is still registering in his head as his name. Charles says it so normally, like it’s been his name all along. “Are you okay?” He reaches up and touches Charles’ cheek, wondering why it’s not like his, taut and hard._

_He wonders if it’s not right that his cheeks cave in. Charles’ expression changes, becoming sad and worried. He touches his cheek, thumb running along the top of the hard edge._

_“I promise that I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure of it.” Charles picks him up and holds him close, a hug that makes his chest ache and his eyes water. “I love you, Donovan.” He rocks back and forth, repeating his name over and over, reassuring him that everything is going to be okay._

_He cries not because he is sad, but because he’s happy to hear his name. Donovan hugs Charles back as tightly as his little arms allowed._

Donovan smiled, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. Picnics are special to him, him and Charles. He’s so happy that Kevin is now also part of that special package. He looked at his reflection again, poking at his chubby cheeks, giggling. 

He blinks as he sees another reflection passing by, slightly turning his head. A lady, with blond hair. A strange smile. He squints. Her name, Lauren, right? She’s walking past. Is she also enjoying the new oasis? 

A shadow falls over him, and all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It’s cold, but not the relieving shade of a palm tree, rather a biting shiver of dread. Her reflection stops next to his. It turns and looks at him. The eyes widen. The lips open in a grimace, revealing teeth grinding against each other. The brows furrow together. She’s looking directly at him. She looks infuriated. It feels like there is something stabbing his back. 

He shakily grips his sun pendant, the metal rays pressing against the sides of his fingers. Lauren’s reflection takes a step forward. He ducks and darts in the opposite direction, sprinting away. He swears he feels fingertips brush against his curls. Needles prickle his back. 

He doesn’t stop running until he reaches Kevin and Charles again. Kevin immediately sits up in attention. Donovan collapsed into Charles’ lap and buried his face into his chest. Charles hugs and holds him close, a hand resting on his back, stopping the pain. 

“Donnie? What happened, sweetheart?” Donovan shakily raised his head and hand, glancing back at the lake. He blinked when he didn’t see Lauren, doing a double-take. “Donnie?” Where did she go? He saw her by the lake, didn’t he?” 

“What did you see?” Kevin asked, voice low and still. His hand hovered over his knife, eyes scanning the entire area. They’re devoid of any light. Like a security camera, cold and methodical. “Did something hurt you?” Where did she go? Did he just imagine her? Lauren? 

“... There was a big shadow.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Charles sighs and chuckles. 

“Oh, did you get spooked by the palm tree shadows?” He patted his curls. “They do look pretty intimidating, like big fingers.” Yes, yes that’s what it is. He got scared by a palm tree and imagined Lauren. Kevin exhaled in relief, the sparkle in his eyes back. “You don’t need to be scared of those shadows, they’re perfectly safe and natural.” 

“You just need to be scared of shadows that don’t move with the light. Those are the dangerous ones.” The rest of the picnic goes well. Donovan stays close to Charles and Kevin, the incident at the lake pushed aside in favor of dessert and chocolate bars. 

At the end of the day, Kevin carried him back to the car, his eyes barely staying awake. Charles carries their picnic basket, containers empty and blankets folded up. 

“Did you have a good time, sweetheart?” Donovan sleepily nods, nuzzling the side of Kevin’s neck. Kevin chuckles and strokes his hair, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I'm happy to hear that.” Getting into the car, he didn’t bother making him go sit in the backseat, sliding into the passenger seat still holding him. Charles started up the engine and began driving back. The rumbling pushed his eyes further closed, Donovan yawning and sinking into Kevin’s arms. 

“Sleepy…”

“Go right ahead, dear.” Drifting off to sleep, he feels Kevin place the flower crown on his head and hum an old church hymn. 

_He dreams of a sunflower field and a man that smiles with radiant teeth, eyes brighter than a thousand suns, and wings that seem to spread across the whole sky. They laugh, and it sounds like all the windchimes in the world ring. Donovan smiles at them and they smile back, radiating a cozy warmth and love. The sunflowers sway and dance in the direction of the light. They walk together through the field, Donovan skipping along._

_Then the prickling sensation begins. He doesn’t notice it at first, but it becomes stronger, Donovan wincing a little. The man blinks and stops, resting a hand on his shoulder. It makes the pain go away a little._

_“What’s wrong?” They ask. He opens his mouth and doesn’t answer. He thinks it’s just his imagination. The man shrugs it off and they continue walking through the sunflowers, the kind sun shining down. The needles return. Donovan tries to ignore it. The needles become claws. He tries to ignore it. The claws dig into his legs and he winces, stopping. The man walks a few more steps forward but turns around, eyes full of concern. “What is it?”_

_The pain becomes worse. He looks over his shoulder. There’s nobody. He turns back and his entire body freezes in place._

_The smiling lady walks behind the man’s shoulder. He opens his mouth to warn them, but nothing comes out. There is no sunflower field or kind sun. The man is still looking at him, eyes bright and smile gentle. The smiling lady raises her arm. Donovan sees the glint of metal. The man blinks, tilting his head in confusion._

_“Why do you look so scared?” They look over their shoulder._

_The knife comes down and red splatters all over the barren field. Donovan choked as one of the wings dropped to the ground, severed. The man teeters and the knife comes down a second time, the other wing following._

_The knife plunges into the man’s back, and Donovan screams._

“DADDY!” 

His eyes fly open, Donovan gasping. Cold sweat drips down his face. The next second, the door swings open, Kevin rushing in followed closely by Charles. They turn on all the lights and open the curtains, light pooling in and dispelling any shadows. 

“Donnie?!” Donovan all but flings himself into Kevin’s arms, sobbing and burying his face into his neck. His hands cling on until his fingers ached. “Shh… shh… it’s okay, it’s okay, we’re right here Donnie…” Kevin whispered, patting his back. “It was just a nightmare, it’s just a nightmare.” 

“D-Daddy…” The bed dips slightly, Charles patting Donovan’s back. 

“Do you want some water?” Donovan whimpered and nodded, Kevin continuing to hold him as Charles went and got a glass of water and straw. He shakily took a few sips, Charles holding the glass for him. “Take a few deep breaths. Relax. Follow me.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. It took a few tries for Donovan to match up. Kevin wipes the cold sweat, tear tracks, and snot away, kissing the top of Donovan’s head. Eventually, he doesn’t feel as horrible. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Donovan opened his mouth. He tried to remember. He shook his head. He can’t remember. Kevin smiles in understanding. “It’s okay. Are you still sleepy?” He is. “Do you want to go back to bed?” No, no he doesn’t. “I’ll sleep next to you, will that be okay?” Donovan nodded fervently, clinging onto Kevin tightly. “Okay. I’ll be right here, don’t worry.” They moved to Charles and Kevin’s bedroom, Kevin lying down and holding Donovan close. 

“Do you want the lights off?” Donovan gave a small nod, Charles turning the lights off and drawing the curtains. He lets a little bit of sunlight in. Donovan whimpered and reached out. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. We’ll be right here, sweetie.” Charles pulled the blanket up and lied down next to him. Curling up, he closes his eyes, listening to Kevin’s slow breaths. 

He drifts off to sleep. The nightmare does not resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say that charles adopted donovan from pine cliffs and just went full-dad mode signed the adoption papers 0.3 seconds in meeting


	5. Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers for the Spy in the Desert, mainly Cecil's secret. Though you probably can tell from the tags who it is.

Every few months or so, Charles leaves the desert otherworld through an old oak door, found begrudgingly by Kevin. He goes alone, which leaves Kevin pacing in the house for hours on end whining and/or pouting and collapsing dramatically on the couch. Donovan found that asking him to take him to the playground or teach him new words makes him less pacey. Or, at least, distract him from sending another sad emoji-filled text. 

“Do you want to come with me today?” Charles asked, smiling. Kevin’s head shot up like a cat hearing a can being opened while Donovan just raised his head from his pancakes. Next second, Kevin jumped onto him begging yes, yes please, oh he wants to see Night Vale again after so long! “Donnie? There’s a person in Night Vale that I think you would really like as a friend. Do you want to meet him?” 

A new friend? He is a little nervous about the prospect, but he can give it a try. Donovan finished off his pancakes and gets his bag: a few toy airplanes, a coloring book, some crayons, and a small plushie are the essentials. Waiting on the couch for Kevin to get ready, he nervously stims with the sun pendant, running the jewel in circles on his palm. 

“You don’t have to come if you’re nervous.” Charles reassured. No no, he wants to come. “Do you want a juice box for the trip?” Yes please. Donovan sipped his juice in the backseat while Kevin lounged in the passenger seat, his big yellow centipede sunhat pulled over his face. He runs his thumb over the jewel again. Cold and soothing. 

“You can park near here. There’s a door nearby.” Kevin mumbled under his hat. “They’re really generous today.” Charles parked in an enclosure of boulders, ensuring it will stay out of the sun for the entirety of their trip. Locking the doors and leaving a marker for their return, he gestured out. 

“Lead the way.” As promised, it didn’t take long before Kevin found an old oak door, standing on a few rocks, supported by no walls and identical on both sides. He cracked it open, hand hovering over his knife. Counting to ten, he opened the door fully, happy with whatever was beyond. It was strange, a framed rectangle of darkness in the middle of the bright, bright desert. 

He’s a little more scared now. 

“Don’t look too closely at the hooded figures.” Charles whispered, picking Donovan up and holding him close to his chest. Donovan decided to just close his eyes and hide his face in Charles’ neck. The air suddenly dipped in temperature as they moved through the door, the whistling of desert winds replaced with whisperings of unknown origins. They walk for a bit, Charles chants something, and the air becomes less freezing. 

“I’ll hold Donnie for this part. You go over first.” 

“You sure?” 

“Charles, I’ll have you know I can scuttle upside down. Vertically is no problem!” Donovan felt himself be transferred over to Kevin’s arms, still hiding his face. “Alright Donnie, hold tight for this part!” He put his arms around Kevin’s neck, feeling his hand rest on his back in a firm grip. “Three, two, one!” A scream nearly jumped out as he felt the air rocket past him, vibrations rattling his teeth as the sound of rock being penetrated came in rapid-succession. For a brief moment, there is the feeling of weightlessness, Kevin’s heels land with a clack, and the air is no longer freezing. 

“... Can I open my eyes now?” 

“Yes, sweetie, you can.” He cracks open his eyes, widening them as he saw the new town they’re in. 

The sky is dark with twinkling lights here and there. A great big glowing sphere sits up top like a sun, but gives no warmth and a silvery light. There are strange swiveling things on the many telephone poles. They look like cameras, but longer. There are people, semi-people, non-people, and everything in between strolling through the streets, cars driving back and forth on the roads. In the distance, the weather plays. 

“Ah, pleasant sweet Night Vale! Not as charming as Desert Bluffs, of course, but you know! Second place isn’t bad!” Kevin stretched, clapping his hands. “How I missed you! Even if it’s rather tragic that their light is not nearly as blinding or warm as our benevolent sun.” He waved at the moon. “You look beautiful tonight!” 

A large black van screeched down the road and shrieked to a stop beside them. Donovan winced at the sound of scraping rubber, hiding again in Kevin’s arms. Kevin let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Secret Police! Hands up and drop any and all weapons!” Kevin held Donovan in one arm while he put his other hand up, making eye-rolling motions as the police began to ramble off all their violations, mainly centered around the Dog Park. 

“Babe, can you…?” Charles handed over his ID, Night Vale Double ID, Desert Bluffs Resident Registration, Dog Park Pass, Dog Park Resident, Higher-Education Permit, Third Dimension Visitor Card, and Protection of the Voice Card. 

“My child is still in the single-digit age, so laws don’t apply to them yet.” They looked through all the forms, nodded in satisfaction, and handed them back. 

“These only apply to you. Do you have the proper paperwork for him?” Kevin glanced at Charles again. He pulled out one more piece of paper, Plus One Coupon. Get it now at the Tourist Kiosk that exists when it’s feeling friendly. 

“That should suffice, yes?” The Secret Police stared at Kevin, Kevin giving his most innocent smile. It came off more as “if it were not for Charles and Donovan, this sidewalk would be a lot less dry.” Charles also knew the police were debating if they could even take on Kevin without wasting copious amounts of blow darts. 

The last time he asked Kevin to bring his books because he forgot, he arrived with thirty taser prongs hanging off his body and dragging an entire police squad behind him. Kevin just chirped that it felt like a nice tingly massage and smiled. 

“... You may go.”

“Thank you so very much!” The van screeched off, Charles exhaling in relief while Kevin reassured Donovan that the scary masked men are gone. “They are so much friendlier this time around!” Charles doesn’t bother asking what “unfriendly” constituted in Kevin’s book. Donovan decided to not ask what happened in general. 

They reach an apartment without any other incidents besides a screaming sidewalk tile and brief-bout of existential crisis; Kevin overpowered it by screaming the lyrics to something that suspiciously sounded like Ke$ha, but he insisted is a Smiling God sermon. He set Donovan down as Charles knocked on the door five times in a circle formation. The door opens, and… Donovan blinked. 

They looked almost identical to Charles. Same black hair with touches of grey, though theirs was longer and tied back in a low ponytail. Their glasses are rectangular, not round. Charles wears a brown jacket with patches, they wear a long white coat with various colored stains. It looks very science-like. 

“Carlos!” Charles laughs and opens his arms, hugging the man in front of him. 

“Charles! It’s been a while!” Carlos laughs, hugging and patting his back. “How have you been?”

“Wonderful! And as promised, I brought a few guests today!” Kevin stepped out from behind Charles, giving a small smile and wave. 

“Hello, Carlos!” He said, voice quieter than usual. Carlos waved back, the same small smile on him.

“Hey, Kevin. Have you been doing well too?” He nodded. “I’m happy to hear so.” He opened the door wider. “Come on in before you guys get mistaken for loitering on the porch.” Donovan shuffled behind Charles, clinging to his pant leg. Carlos closes and locks the door. “And you must be Donovan!” He smiled and knelt down, offering a hand. When he smiles, his teeth are perfectly straight and pearly white. “I’m your Papa’s double, Carlos Palmer. Nice to meet you!” Donovan shook his hand lightly, giving a small smile back. 

Carlos seems nice. He isn’t sure what a double means, but if Charles likes him, then he’s good. 

“Esteban, come here!” Is that the new friend Charles mentioned? Donovan peeked out behind his leg. A boy came running over. 

Oh wow. They look nearly identical. Curly black hairs, brown eyes, button nose, chubby cheeks. If it weren’t for the little lab coat flapping behind them, Donovan would have wondered if he was looking into a mirror. Esteban’s face has a big smile, excitedly tugging on Carlos’ lab coat. 

“Papi! He looks just like me!” He bounds right over and sticks his hand out. His left front tooth is missing. “Hi! I’m Esteban! What’s your name?” Donovan shyly shook his hand, still keeping one hand on Charles’ leg. 

“Donovan.”  
  
“Hi Donovan! Can I call you Donnie?” He nods and Esteban claps happily. “Hi Donnie! Where are you from? Are we the same age? Oh, oh! Do you want snacks? I like fruit snacks!” A hand reaches down and ruffles Esteban’s hair. 

“Calm down there a little.” A sonorous, deep voice said, though not without a bit of laughter. Donovan looked up. It was a man that is not short or tall, not thin or fat, like Kevin. Instead of centipede legs, there are eight tentacles, curled and rolling like the slopes of sand dunes along their back. Their eyes were outlined in purple, pupils a sideways eight. They straighten back up. “Kevin.” They grimaced, crossing their arms. One tentacle loops around Carlos’ waist. 

“Cecil! Hi friend!” Kevin purred, waving his hands. One centipede leg locks around Charles’ waist. “Long time no see! I hope you have been doing just peachy!” They flexed tentacles and centipede legs, engaged in a staring contest. Carlos rolled his eyes and moved to the dining table, patting the seat next to him. Cecil gladly sat down and did not stop glaring at Kevin. Charles did the same, Kevin mirroring. 

“Esteban, how about you show Donnie your room?”

“Kay!” Charles nudged Donovan, who was still standing next to him. 

“Go ahead, sweetie. We’re right here if you need anything.” He swallowed and held his pendant, Charles patting his head. “It’s going to be okay. Go have fun.” Reluctantly letting go, Donovan took Esteban’s hand, following him to another section of the house. He finds it a bit funny that the layout seemed to just be like home, but flipped. 

Esteban’s room is filled with mini science kits, stars, and planets. As he turned on the light, Donovan jumped as a purple lump on the bed shifted, hiding behind Esteban. It looks very spiky. And scary. He prefers things with many legs, not many spikes. Esteban giggled, patting his hand in reassurance. 

“That’s Aubby! They’re super nice!” Aubergine raised their head at the sound of their name, tongue lolling out in a happy pant. “Do you wanna pet him?” With all those spikes? “Those are quills! Suuuper soft!” Donovan eeped as Esteban grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed. “They like pats behind the ears and back!” Nervously holding his hand out, Aubergine sniffed it a few times, then pressed their head against his palm. 

The quills were actually a lot softer than he imagined. Donovan pat Aubergine behind the second pair of ears and along their frilled neck. They whapped their fluffy tentacles in glee, nosing his hand for more pats. It’s cold and smooth. 

“Aww, Aubby likes you!” Donovan giggled as Aubergine reached up and licked his nose. It’s wet and smells a bit like lavender. “Do you have a pet?” Esteban asked, patting Aubergine’s back. 

“Um… Dad has a centipede.” They weren’t exactly a pet, but Kevin was taking care of a centipede living in their backyard. 

“What’s a centipede?” How does he describe one? Donovan mushed Aubergine’s cheeks, getting three tentacle wags. 

“It’s like… a lot of pieces put together in a long line. And on each piece, there’s buggy, pointy legs.” He said. “It walks in a bit of a wiggly manner.” 

“Ooh, that sounds cool! Can you show me next time?” He isn’t sure if he can bring one of them, but perhaps Kevin can. They listen to him. Donovan nods. “What’s in your bag?” A sudden wave of nervousness hit. Was it rude to bring his own toys? He usually plays alone or on the playground, where everybody plays. Does Esteban even like airplanes? He took out his toy planes. Esteban’s eyes widened, clapping. “Oh! Those are so cool! What are they?” 

“Airplanes.” Esteban seems nice. “This one can land on water because of the two round things on the sides. This one is a jet, it is smaller so it can fly faster.” Donovan explains each model, glancing up every once in a while to make sure Esteban wasn’t bored. To his surprise, Esteban seemed to be drinking in every word, looking at the models with big eyes and bouncing back with plenty of questions. He answered what he could. 

“Those are so cool! Hey, want to play space adventures with them?” Donovan smiled and nodded. He liked playing pretend. 

Perhaps he got it from his dad (Cecil, was it?), but Esteban could go on and on with a story. Donovan listened contently as he began to tell the tale of two twin heroes exploring the wide, wide world of time, space, and void, using the toy airplanes as spaceships. They were after a super-duper rare artifact. 

“Can we use your necklace for it?” He flinched, shaking his head. It’s special, he doesn’t want to break it. Esteban smiled, no questions asked. “Okay! How about a super-duper rare animal? Aubby, you’re it!” Aubergine lazily rolled over, making what sounded like a hawk screeching. “Yaay! Thank you, Aubby!” 

“You’re okay with changing the story?” 

“Dad always does different bedtime stories!” And off he goes, swooping and weaving the airplane through the hanging stars on the ceiling. Donovan smiled and followed suit, backing up the story with engine whooshing noises. He really likes how Esteban doesn’t mind that he doesn’t like to talk. Besides, he talks enough for the both of them. 

Lunch rolls over, the two putting a pause on their space adventure. Kevin and Cecil are in charge of making lunch. They stand on opposite sides of the kitchen, Kevin muttering under his breath how dull all the knives are while Cecil refused to share any of his ingredients. The tension between them was so thick, Carlos felt like he could take a physical sample. Charles sighed and murmured a prayer under his breath. 

The tension was not even remotely sated as they ate, Kevin and Cecil barely touching their plates as they resumed their glaring contest. Donovan ate his ???-shaped chicken nuggets. Esteban picked off the outer crust and ate the meat and breading separately. After ten minutes, Charles lowered his sandwich with another sigh. 

“How about you two take the boys to Mission Grove Park?” He suggested. “I feel that you two are going to tear open a hole in reality with just your eyes.” 

“But Charles-!” 

“And scientifically speaking, some fresh air might do you two some good.” Carlos backed up. 

“But Carlos-!” Cecil whined and briefly looks like a kicked puppy. Kevin is also trying to maintain an innocent look that is failing miserably. Both radio hosts try to protest and get glares in response, pouting and getting up. Not annoyed by the fact they have to spend time with their kid, but annoyed by the fact they have to spend time in close proximity to each other. 

Kevin holds Donovan’s hand while Cecil holds Esteban’s. Donovan finds it funny that they sit as far away as possible on the same bench, all of Cecil’s tentacles claiming the right side while Kevin tucked himself quite comfortably on the left. 

Just like in the bedroom, Esteban talks and talks, this time about the various flowers that grow in Night Vale. He gestures to a glowing flower and explains that it glows because at night, it absorbs moonlight, closes in the morning to save the glow, and reopens when night falls again. Then there are flowers that bite if you get too close; Cecil grabbed them with his tentacles before they could see what the distance is. 

After a round of tag, they flopped onto the grass and stared up at the mostly void, partially stars sky. That was something he never really knew about, the moon. Desert Bluffs Too just has two suns and a period of darkness when the second hasn’t quite risen. Esteban squeals in glee. 

“Yay! It’s a full moon! Ooh, ooh! Did you know? If you wish on a full moon, your wish can come true!” He said. The moon is beautiful, shining down in all its silvery circular wonder. “It’s really special! Our moon is a,” he makes a C-shape with his hand, “so a full moon means wishes!” Donovan watched as Esteban sat up, pointed at the sky, and screamed for a good five seconds before turning back to him with a smile. 

“Is that you… wishing?” 

“Yep! Scream and wish! The moon will hear it! Then later, write it down so the police can read it. You’re not saying it out loud, so it’s okay?” Esteban tilted his head. “How do you wish?” Donovan sat up, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back so the moonlight washed over his eyelids; it wasn’t as warm or bright as sunlight, but it was still light. He wished in his mind, lowered his head down, and unclasped his hands. “That’s so much quieter!” 

“We don’t usually wish, I think. Papa calls it… praying? Praying to the sun. Dad does to the Smiling God.” Cecil crinkles his nose but doesn’t say anything. Kevin beams and claps his hands quietly. 

“Do you pray too?”

“Papa says when I’m older.” Donovan rubs his thumb over the pendant. “Papa doesn’t pray much, he… listens. He likes to listen to Dad.” 

“Same! Dad likes to scream at the void and Papi listens! He’s been showing me bloodstone r… uh… ri…” Esteban furrowed his brows in concentration. Donovan patiently waited as he went through every word he knows that starts with an R. He gives up after reaching “rhubarb”. “Wanna name some stars?” They flopped back down on the grass and made up as many names as they could for each star between pockets of void. 

Cecil watched as the two moved further into the park to find a new patch of stars to name. He glanced over to Kevin, who was still sitting with his back straight, palms on his knees, legs crossed, staring at what seemed like nothing. Flashes of color in the distance caught his attention. 

“Oh, there’s the Glow Cloud - all hail - we should probably get going.” He murmured, watching as the multi-colored cloud steadily spread across the street. “Children are recommended to stay away, as there is a chance of being crushed by a dead animal. Despite the very good opportunities to learn colors.”

“Wouldn’t the parents drag them away first?” Kevin moved his head to look at the cloud too. 

“They usually are stuck chanting all hail and incapable of moving until the All-Mighty Glow Cloud passes by.” Cecil sighed, shaking his head. “And even if they tried getting close again, they inevitably start chanting in place.” A rather upset and heavy rumble rippled through the air. “Oh dear. They are not in a good mood.” The Glow Cloud dropped a dead lion, thunderous groaning coming from within the vapor. It flashed various red-black colors, the universal danger color indicators. 

“How awful, what do you think caused this?” Kevin blinked as his brain suddenly turned up the church hymns by ten, sticking his pinkie in his ear to make sure no rogue music notes were inside. Nope, just seems like his brain wanted to play Smiling God praises extra loud. He’s not complaining. He turned back to Cecil, blinking as he saw the usually black-purple eyes glazed over with multiple murky colors. “Cecil?” He waved his hand in front of Cecil’s face. “Are you okay, friend?”

“ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY GLOW CLOUD.” Cecil droned. Kevin sighed, shaking his head. 

“Night Valians… so inconvenient.” The Glow Cloud spread further over the park. Esteban was still searching for a patch of stars when he suddenly stopped, staring at something else. Donovan raised a brow, standing next to him. 

“What’s wrong, Esteban?” His mouth fell open. 

“ALL HAIL.” 

“Esteban?” Following Esteban’s gaze, Donovan looked up to the giant cloud passing overhead, flashing a variety of pretty colors. Plenty of pretty colors. So many colors… 

“All hail…” It was like a painting, with a bunch of colors swirling and mixing. All to commemorate the Glow Cloud in their wondrous glory. All for the Glow Cloud. **All hail the Glow Cloud.**

The Glow Cloud moves past the bench, Cecil’s eyes snapping back into focus right before Kevin was considering slapping him to break him out of his trance. In their frustration, they rumbled and dropped a large carcass of an antelope, thundering in annoyance. 

Dropped right above the two boys, still chanting. Cecil choked, diving up from the bench. 

“ESTEBAN!” Before he could move, Kevin dove across the park. The centipede legs launched him across the grass. In three steps, he grabbed Donovan and threw him towards Cecil. One more step and he grabbed Esteban, knocking them both to the ground. The centipede legs locked in a cage formation around Esteban, Kevin covering him with his own body. The carcass slammed onto his back, a _crack_ echoing through the air. 

Donovan gasped as his vision staggered back to normal, swirly-color combo gone. It took a second to realize Cecil was holding him, frantically checking for any injuries. 

“Are you okay, Donovan? Does it hurt anywhere?” No, he’s okay. His head is still a little dizzy. Cecil held him in his arms and began to recite a poem, his deep voice helping the dizziness and adrenaline ebb away. Cecil’s nice. Donovan glanced up. 

“Esteban…?”

“Esteban’s okay, don’t worry.” They turned to where Kevin was still hunched over Esteban, the carcass slipping off his back. He exhaled, pushed up from his elbows, grabbed the carcass, and flung it back at the Glow Cloud. It lands with a wet slap against the pavement. 

“Just because you are in an unhappy mood doesn’t mean you get to take it out on others!” Kevin yelled, brushing off the guts on his shoulders. “That was so incredibly rude and uncalled for!” The Glow Cloud flashed a few bright colors in surprise, raining mice. “I understand that we all have our unhappy moments, but that isn’t an excuse!” 

They dropped three piglets. Kevin crossed his arms. 

“You could have crushed my son and my friend’s son just now! Ruin a perfectly good playdate! It’s his first time here in Night Vale and I would rather not leave such a poor impression on him!” Five snakes. “I understand! I used to bottle my unhappiness too, but I learned with time that it usually just leads to more unhappy feelings!” 

A half-shaved sheep. Kevin sighed, lowering his arms. 

“I accept your apology, but please, be more considerate in the future. In the meantime, may I recommend finding a deserted part of the scrublands and letting go there? That might help you release some of that pent up unhappy feelings in a safe environment, while not harming others!” The Glow Cloud flashed a few cool colors, rumbled softly, and floated away towards the scrublands. 

Kevin wiped off the last of the excess blood on him before helping Esteban up and checking for injuries. Esteban looked more in a daze than anything, blinking. 

“Woah. That was _cool_.”

“Esteban!” Cecil rushed over and set Donovan down, scooping Esteban up into a tight hug. “Oh masters of us all, thank the stars you’re okay!” Several kisses and hugs. “Please be more aware of your surroundings next time! If you see a glowing cloud, come running straight to Papi or I, okay?” They all seemed to have enough of outside time. Walking home with their respective kids, Cecil turned to Kevin. “I have to ask, how did you resist the Glow Cloud (all hail)?”

“When they passed over me, my head just began to play Smiling God hymns louder. It already plays by default, so it’s like turning the volume up.” Kevin shrugged. “Perhaps my head only has room for one deity and the Smiling God doesn’t like sharing! It’s rude to butt into a vessel already taken. A little scandalous, wouldn’t you say?” Before Cecil could respond, one of the black vans came screeching up again. “Oh, not this again…” 

“Again?”

“I forgot, I was only allowed to walk through because Charles had a Plus one Coupon.” The neon-red INTERLOPER sirens were going off. Kevin batted his eyes at Cecil. “Do you mind helping here, friend?”

“Please never do that again. But you did save Esteban’s life today.” Before the police could move to apprehend Kevin, Cecil held up a hand. “He’s with me.” He said. “Law 39, Article 15D, those in accompaniment with the Voice do not count towards being an interloper.” 

“That does not justify the numerous violations which include-” 

“Law 39, section Acquaintances, subsection Outside Acquaintances, subsection Different Dimension Acquaintances, bullet point 19B states that if in accompaniment with the Voice, the visitor cannot be arrested for reeducation if not actively being a threat. Example, the guests I have for my show.” Kevin held up the hand not holding Donovan to show he’s not actively reaching for his knife. 

“Also, I am dating Carlos’ double, who is good friends with Carlos. It would make my boyfriend and Carlos really, really upset if you arrest me right now.” Kevin said, shrugging. Cecil threw an arm around his shoulder, his poker-smile slipping for a second in surprise. 

“And we know what happens when Carlos gets upset, right?” Cecil chirped, laughing. “So! I would say that’s enough reason to let us off, wouldn’t you say?” 

“That still does not-” 

“We’re making lasagna tonight, we’ll leave a second batch on the windowsill.” 

“Good day to you Mr. Gershwin Palmer, carry on!” The van screeched off. Donovan wished they would stop doing that. Cecil immediately took his arm off Kevin to grab Esteban, who was trying to pick some oozing mushrooms growing along the sidewalk. They reached home, Cecil taking his keys out. “... So we’re even?” 

“Yep yep!” He unlocked the door and let the kids go in first. When Carlos and Charles saw Kevin’s back covered with dry blood, Carlos pressed his head against the table while Charles muttered another prayer under his breath. “It was just a little argument with the Glow Cloud! Nothing serious, I promise. May I ask where your shower is?” Carlos pointed to a door on the right. “Thank you!” He skipped right in, leaving Cecil to explain. 

The rest of the playdate went well. Donovan and Esteban played with a few of the science kits, ranging from “Splicing Void 101” to “Create Cool Crystals!” to even “[REDACTED] [REDACTED]”. Donovan really liked “Create Cool Crystals!” because it came out pretty and shiny. Cecil and Kevin even stopped their staring contests, opting to exist in the same space doing their own things. Kevin sharpened all of the kitchen knives. 

“They’re just… so dull. How do you live like this?” Carlos shrugged. Eventually, his discussion and debate with Charles was over. They stood at the door, Charles and Carlos hugging. Esteban gave Donovan a big hug. 

“Come play again, okay? Please? And you have to show me your room too!” Donovan nodded and smiled, hugging back. His new crystals sat in his bag, a little memento. He let Esteban have one of his airplanes. Esteban sat on Cecil’s shoulders and waved wildly as they walked away, yelling goodbye. 

They got to the huge obsidian walls of the Dog Park, Charles climbing over first. Kevin scuttled up like before. They ignored the hooded figures, he found an old oak door, and they left Night Vale. The whisperings of unknown origins were replaced with the familiar whistling of the desert. Donovan sleepily nestled in Kevin’s arms as they walked back to the car. 

“Did you have a good time, sweetie?” He did. He can’t wait for his next playdate. 

Esteban is nice. Carlos and Cecil are also very nice. Night Vale, though it seemed like there were so many new rules, was a pleasant place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring the time-displacement between Night Vale and the Desert Otherworld for reasons that it would be too complicated to try to figure out. My reasoning is that the Blood-Space war time fuckery did uhh some realigning, yes.
> 
> Also, it is a crime that there's no Esteban & Donovan playdate fics. Let the boys have fun!!


	6. Doors

It was, like every day, bright and sunny. Donovan raced out with the other kids to recess when the bell rang. He immediately went to the outskirts of the playground to look for bugs; he found a lizard the other day! It scurried off before he could get a better look, but it was really cute and small. He wanted to find another creature, maybe one he can show to Kevin! Kevin always likes anything he shows to him! 

Crouching by the despined cactus, he checked the little grooves and shadows. Lifting small rocks and ducking underneath rock enclosures, he pouted as nothing showed up. Where would they be hiding? Moving further out, he ran his hand against the fence. The sensation of his fingertips bouncing over the lattice design was fun and satisfying. There’s a rather large pile of rocks in the furthest corner of the playground, nobody really goes this far. Maybe there would be something hiding there! 

Going over, he poked and moved the rocks, even lying down to look into the smallest cracks. He pouted. Was there really nothing here today? He hoped he didn’t scare off the only lizard. Getting back up and brushing the excess sand off his shirt, he blinked as a shadow fell over him, turning around slowly. 

An old oak door, attached to no wall. Why is there a door here? It definitely wasn’t here before, it must have just appeared. Does it mean that Esteban wants to see him? Recess is probably halfway done by now, does he has time to chat with Esteban? That’s what recess is for, right? Talking to his friends! Standing on his tiptoes, he turned the knob, pushing open the door. Darkness and whispers of unknown origins greeted him back. He bit his lip, shrinking back a little. Kevin and Charles were with him last time, and Charles kept him safe the whole time. 

Would a teacher be okay? He shouldn’t go alone, but if he goes with an adult, it should be okay, right? 

He shut the door and ran back to get a teacher. When he turned to go back to the corner, there was no door, no shadow. Did he imagine it? No, he was pretty sure there was a door there. Oh dear, if it was Esteban trying to talk, he hoped he didn’t make him sad. 

Donovan decided to look for cool pebbles instead of bugs instead. Recess was over after a bit and he followed everybody back inside. 

“What did you do today?” Charles asked, driving. The radio played the clinking of thousands of glass balls in jars. 

“We learned how to count up to twenty! What’s after twenty?” 

“Twenty-one.” 

“So is it twenty-two next?” 

“Yep!” 

“And then… twenty-three!” 

“You got it!” Donovan clapped happily, Numbers make sense! But if that’s the case, why is eleven not called ten-one? Ten-two? He fidgeted with his necklace, making circles over the center gem with his thumb. Why is it that between ten and twenty, it’s different? 

“What’s after twenty-nine?”

“That would be thirty.” 

“And then thirty-one?” Charles made a sound of approval. So it really is just between ten and twenty that’s special. Why though? Oh, they’re home! 

Next day during recess, he goes to the edges of the playground again. Poke around for animals, dig for bugs, and nearly walk into an old oak door while sorting through some pretty rocks on his hand. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, looking up at the frame; what does it want? He doesn’t want to go through without Kevin or Charles, it’s probably dangerous! There has to be an easier way to talk with Esteban, if it is him that’s making these doors appear. 

“Papa, can I talk to Estie?” Charles took his phone out and called Carlos, asking for Esteban. A short pause, then handed the phone to Donovan. 

“I’m on the porch with Dad when you’re done, okay?” Donovan nodded, bringing the phone up to his ear as Charles went outside. 

“Hello? Estie?” 

“ _ Hi Donnie! Ooh, how have you been? Have you found a centipede? Did you start school? I did! We learned how to add numbers! _ ” Donovan smiled as he listened to Esteban ramble off, impressed with how much he knew about math. Then again, he was very interested in science, so it makes sense! “ _ We’re gonna do kindergarten statistics soon! I don’t even know what that word means! _ ” 

“How much there is of something.” He traced his fingers over the necklace rays. “I… I think. Dad was talking about statistics.” 

“ _ Oh wow! I need to learn that word then! So, are you good? _ ”    


“Mmhmm. I wanted to ask you something, is that okay?” 

“ _ Yes, yes! Go ahead! _ ”

“Um… have you seen a door?” 

“ _ I see lots of doors! Like my door! Papi and Dad lets me put stickers all over it! And oh, we got a new door for the backyard! It has these real strong bars! _ ” He listened to all the doors that Esteban knows of, but not one old or made of wood. He asked if he ever made one. “ _ Only when I’m drawing houses, why? _ ” So it wasn’t Esteban making the doors appear? That’s one question answered, but it still doesn’t answer why the doors appear in the first place. 

“Nothing.” There’s the sound of a kettle going off, Esteban squeaking. 

“ _ Aubby, Aubby no! Ack, Aubby wants to play, I gotta go! Call again! _ ”

“I will! Bye bye, Estie!” Donovan giggled as he heard a frantic “ _ byeee _ !” and the sound of crashing pencils before the call ended. He hoped Esteban didn’t have to clean up that much. 

Maybe the doors were just random, and it just so happens they appeared twice in a row. He went outside to return Charles’ phone. 

The door appeared when he played hide-and-seek, disappearing as quickly as it appeared when somebody got close to his hiding spot. They didn’t appear the next day during recess, but he also spent the time playing tag instead. On Friday, he waited for the door to appear, staring into empty space. He can hear everybody else playing in the distance. 

It was like a staring contest, but very boring. Donovan stared for a bit longer, shrugging and turning back. Maybe the doors just wanted to say hi before and now don’t want to bother him. Like all Fridays, as soon as the bell rang, everybody ran out cheering for the weekend. He located Kevin by the big sunhat and sparkly scarf, giggling as Kevin picked him up with a twirl. 

“Can we get ice-cream?” 

“Of course!” They got ice-cream and walked home with only a bit melting onto their hands. Kevin, as usual, greeted Charles home with a big hug and kiss, Charles returning the gesture with his own laughter and kisses. Dinner passed by pleasantly. Donovan half-watched cartoons and half-flew his planes through the air, Kevin knitted a new shawl, and Charles tried to follow along. Bedtime came and he kissed both of their cheeks goodnight, shuffling off to his room. 

Donovan lied down on his bed, pulling the giraffe close for tonight. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

_ He opened his eyes wearily, yawning and sitting up. It doesn’t feel like morning yet. He didn’t bother checking the clock, he can’t read it anyways. He’s thirsty. Grabbing the glass off the nightstand, Donovan shuffled forward with another yawn, opening his bedroom door. He shuffled through, rubbing his eyes. It takes a second before he realizes he wasn’t in the kitchen, but rather darkness.  _

_ Oh, is this a dream? Eh, not the most exciting, but still interesting. Strolling through, he skipped along imaginary river stones, happy that at least he was surrounded by a little circle of light. Another door appeared, Donovan pushing it open. He blinked, rubbing his eyes again.  _

_ An underlying rumble in the air? Thick, rolling fog? Pine Cliffs? He hasn’t dreamed about Pine Cliffs in a long time. Well, Charles did talk about how you dream of familiar places.  _

_ This is the neighborhood that they lived in, some details changed. It has been many suns since they moved, but he still knows which house was Charles! He walked down the sidewalk, stopping in front of said house. The mailbox is white instead of warm brown, there’s a few stray dandelions scattered about the lawn instead of a variety of small flowers. The outside of the house hasn’t changed, but he can see through one of the windows that the curtains are different.  _

_ The mailbox has a pile of things next to it. Charles left things next to the mailbox if he needed to get rid of it. Kneeling down, Donovan looked closer at the items, humming in thought.  _

_ The majority looked like things Charles didn’t bring. Nothing important, some tools, some clothing, a rickety chair, random stationery, and old books he doesn’t read anymore. He remembered Charles sorting his books, the one going in the box being old homework books, one-off stories he didn’t like, or ruined from water damage.  _

_ One book on top didn’t seem to fit in any of those. It looked like all of Charles’s other books, the important ones. Shiny edges, complicated letters, and very small text. Picking it up, he winced a little at the weight, awkwardly adjusting his hold till it was pinned against his chest. Turning around, the door was already cracked open. He walked through, pushing it closed with his foot; it was manners to close the door behind you. Another cracked open door. Shuffling through, he set the book on his little chair, shut the door, yawned, and flopped back into bed.  _

_ This wasn’t the most exciting or fun dream he had. Maybe if he goes to sleep, he’ll wake up to a more exciting one, like flying through the sky or dancing through flower fields!  _

The smell of breakfast and sounds of utensils creep into his head, Donovan rolling over and stretching. It feels more like morning now, though he still felt very tired. The bed is very comfortable, but his stomach is growling and what smelled like waffles sounded much better. 

“Morning, Donnie!” Kevin greeted, Donovan giving a sleepy good morning back. “Oh, did you not sleep well?” Mm, he doesn’t really know why he’s still so sleepy. “It’s Saturday, so you can go nap after breakfast.” He happily patted the tabletop. The waffles are sweet and crunchy, Charles letting him have a bit extra whipped cream. As he made his way around the squares, Kevin sipped at his coffee, Charles with tea. They chatted with each other, Donovan more or less listening; he was more focused on not falling face-first into the plate. 

“I think I left behind one of my old textbooks in Pine Cliffs.” Charles sighed, resting his head on his hand. “It must have slipped from my sorting. It’s not a particularly important text, but I still like having everything, you know?” Donovan raised his head. A book? Didn’t he see one in his dream? Sliding off his chair, he wondered if it was in his bedroom. 

“Donnie? Are you done with breakfast?” Kevin called. He shook his head, hurrying back to his bedroom. He awkwardly picked up the book on his chair and hefted it back to the dining room, setting it on Charles’s lap. Charles suddenly looked like he just saw the sun disappear. 

“... Where did you get this?” He very quietly asked. 

“I found it in my dreams!” Donovan isn’t quite sure what to make of their expressions, eyes wide and mouths open. “I… I dreamed of going through these doors and went to Pine Cliffs! I saw our old house, Papa! The mailbox is white now!” 

“You went to Pine Cliffs?” Can’t he go anywhere in dreams? Why does Charles look so confused? 

“Mmhmm. There was a box next to the mailbox. This one looked important, so I took it and went through the doors again. I put it in my room, went back to bed, then woke up!” Donovan finished. He sat back in his seat to finish his waffles, which were getting a little soggy from the cream. “It was kinda a boring dream.” 

“You went through doors?” Nod. “Was it made of wood? And old?” He can’t really remember, he was really sleepy at the time. 

“I saw old doors at recess before!” Kevin and Charles exchange another look that he doesn’t understand. “I don’t go through. I know I shouldn’t go alone without an adult. The door goes away after.” 

“Do you often see these doors?” Mm… no. He only saw them last week. “And you never went through without an adult?” Yes. Charles took a deep breath and sat back in his seat, Donovan unsure if he was relieved or exasperated. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

“No, no sweetie. Not at all!” He quickly reassured. “But… if you see another door, tell Dad or me, okay?” 

“Okay!” Finishing the last of his waffles and apple juice, Donovan hopped down his chair. “Can I go nap now?” Kevin nodded and he went back to his room to sleep. He can hear them begin to talk as he walked away. He really, really hoped he didn’t do something wrong. 

Climbing back into bed, Donovan picked up his pendant, running his thumb over the cool metal. He pressed a quick kiss to the sunstone, tucked it under his pillow, and fell asleep. 

Old oak doors didn’t appear anymore, in both his dreams and recess. They only came during the monthly visits to Night Vale, and those were safe. Charles and Kevin did seem to become a little more watchful of him, but after a week of nothing happening, they relaxed. The sun continued to pass the sky, school continued, and Fridays were still wonderful. Donovan sat on the hood of Charles’s car, watching a group of people dressed in black suits and orange ties meander on the edge of town. 

“Donnie, quick! One or two?” Kevin called. 

“Two?” He looked back to see Charles whooping in joy as Kevin dramatically whined, the pair buying the giant white-red cotton candy stick as opposed to the dark red. Kevin continued to pout, placated with a handful of spun sugar and sweet kisses. Donovan giggled, taking a few bites too. 

No old oak doors appeared to him for a long time, until they did. It was, like every day, bright and sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... a messy chapter to get out. This was originally going to be Kevin's birthday, but how I wrote it didn't sit well for the context of this story so I might rewrite it into a oneshot. There's also an entire scrapped page of Charles worrying and Kevin comforting. I might also change that to a oneshot because who doesn't want some Kevin comforting Charles. 
> 
> Next chapter though, I'm excited for. It's where the canon-typical violence tag comes in.

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough happy desert bluffs family content so i gotta make it myself  
> let them be a happy family together


End file.
